Teen titans Go! Again ?
by sweetanimebunny
Summary: UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION:13 years ago starfire left the titans what happens when the titans find her ? there is a huge battle and 2 Girls are involved? Better then it sounds First TT and first Fanfic ever ! Please Review this is a Rob/Star and a Rae/BB
1. desclaimer

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF TEEN TITANS I AM JUST A FAN!


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

Starfire:I'm sorry Robin but, I must go ..

Starfire said as she was in her room crying , Packing her things, she then wrote a letter

Dear Titans,

I am sorry but I must leave ,

you will probably never see me again

Raven I will miss you soo much you are like a sister to me then blackfire will ever be,

cyborg you are like my older brother that has past,

Beast Boy you will alwas make me laugh I will miss you as well,

and Robin I will miss you deeply and now I can say this to you I have always, always loved you !

It panes me to say this, but I must leave and never see you again

Bye you guys,

Love,

Starfire

Ex-Teen Titan

Robin walked into star's room

Robin:"Hey star what to go to ..." robin gasped He looked around star's room and found the note after he read it and he ran out to tell the other Titans,Where did you go star?


	3. Chapter 2

13 Years Later 

Kiara: Hi I'm Kiara and My Mom's name is Kori and well she's been gone for a month now,on a business trip so when ever she comes back to town I will go striaight to where she is, even if i am in the middle of school, which i'm going to right now.

Kiara's Homeroom Teacher: ok everyone has had a nice long weekend, but now it's time to get back to work.

(Kiara's phone rings)

Kiara: Hello

Kori: hello baby ,how have you been?

Kiara: good

Kori: well that's good hey i'm in town no...

Kiara: really ! I'll be right there

Kori: o...

(Kori's Phone)

(beep beep beep)

I flew as fast as I could to my mom... yes i can fly see my mom's not normal well to me see is, anyways my mom is from Tameran, she is also their queen and her real name is Koriand'r and I am half Tameran and half human,My dad is human but i have never meet him before, anyways

as soon as i saw her i ran up to her driving car,

Kiara: mom open up the window

Kori: what is it Kiara?

Kiara: oh nothing i just wanted... Mom whatch out !

As soon as i said that a car came and hit my mother's car

Kiara: Mo...

That was the last thing i said to my mom before I fell uncoise but as I fell I heard some one say Titans Go!


	4. Chapter 3

In Kori's Mind

"Mom, Mom, Wake up , come on , come on "

It's ok your ok"

Mom

"wake up I need You"

with Kiara

" hey do you think she's alright?"

"yeah ...Wait she's waking up"

Kiara:"Mmmm.. "

I then saw a goth girl and some green dude in front of me

Kiara: where am I ?"

Goth Girl: " Hey you ok"

Kiara: "Yeah I think but where am I ?"

Green Dude: You at Titan's Tower I'm beast boy and this is Raven

Raven:"Hey"" so what's your name?"

Kiara:"Oh sorry , forgive my rudness." " my name is Kiara ."

Beast Boy: "Oh so i guess that lady is your Mom"

Kiara:" You guessed it ! "so where is she ?"

Raven:" She's in the titan's Informer."

Kiara:"and I'm where?"

Beast Boy:"Your in our old friend... Starfire's room"

Kiara :"oh she must have been a great friend and you know this room kinda looks like the one i have at home"

Kiara: so can i see her"

Raven: sure I mean she is your mother "

Kiara:ok can you take me to her."

Raven:sure do you need help getting up and walking ?"

Kiara: no i should be fine,i stronger then i look

Raven then took me to where my mother was

Kiara: thank you raven i am truly greatfull.

Raven: no problem

Kiara: so who's with my mother ?

Beast Boy: nightwing and cyborg sould be out riding his baby, he loves his car.

Kiara: Oh well that's good i guess."

we then got to the infermary I saw my mom and she had just woken up.

Kiara: Mom

Kiara said as she ran over to her

Kori: Baby Doll

Kiara: come on mom i'm 13 you don't have to call me that

Kori: oh but i do

Nightwing:Hey not to break you two yup but we kinda need info. for our records."

Kori: Oh sure."

Nightwing:Ok um Name's please."

Kori: Ok. My name is Kori Anders

Kiara:and my name is Kiara Gr.. just then my mom shut my mouth..

Kiara: ok why did you do that for...

Kori: just never mind

Kiara: so mom ... omg look at the time i need to go

Kori:" wait were are you going ?

Kiara: cheerleading practice!

Raven: shouldn't she not go after she has injuries

Kori: she never misses practice if she's sick or she broke her arm no that's her life

Beast boy : How will she get there ?"

Kory:by flyi...

Nightwing:BY FLYING

Kori: yeah she umm... can fly and do other stuff

Beast Boy: what kind of stuff ?

Kory:Starbolts hahaahah

Raven: DID YOU JUST SAY STARBOLTS?

Kori:yeah she kind of got that from me...hahahh

Beast Boy:what!

Nightwing:Wait kori anders ,kori anders koriand'r!

Nightwing: Starfire!

Kori:It's been awhile Richard

Raven:starfire!, Raven then grabbed and hugged me

Kori: Hi Rachel

Raven:It is you, you were the only on who knew my name other than the guys

Nightwing then hugged me soooo tight that even i was hurt and i'm really strong

Nightwing: Where have you been Star it's been 13 years!

Kori: I know but i had to leave you

Nightwing: But why ?

Cyborg then walked in before Kori could answer nightwing,

Cyborg: Omg Star

Kori:Cyborg!

Beast Boy : hey now that we've all said Hello's, Star still has to answer Nightwing's question

Raven: Ok so star start answering

Kori: ok but let's go to the living room


	5. Chapter 4

Back At Titans Tower

Nightwing:I'm going after her

Raven: let's go

Kiara's School

Kiara: Ok ready girls!

Girls: Ready!

Kiara: OK !

Kiara: 1234

she counted off before cheering:

We are the mighty giants

we come from Giant Town

no one beat us

don't need to say the rest

cus i'm a mighty giant and I'm the best so

so I will say this once for you

don't mess with me !

Yeah !

Kiara finished her cheer and saw her mother and ran over to her

Kiara: hey mom did you see?

Kori : yeah that was awesome!

Kiara: thanks , are you ok though i mean we did just get into a car accident

Kori: yeah but your mom's strong kiara

Kiara: so how did it go with the Titans ?

Kori: good ,but i told them i had to leave to pick you up , so wanna get some pizza?

Kiara:yeah let me just get my stuff

Kori : Ok


	6. Chapter 5

Kori's house

Kori:Kiara hurry up well be late

Kiara:ok mom wait one min.

Kiara and Kori then got in the car and drove to City Hall

City Hall

Kori and Kiara then walked in.,

Raven : hey Kori

Kori: hey Raven , where's BB

Raven: over there

Kori: Kay thanks ,Or and Kiara just don't do anything ,not normal ,kay

Kiara: Like using my powers?

Kori: yup, just that

Kiara: ok i won't do anything,omg is that Super girl over there!

Kori:hey BB

BB:Hey Star

Speddy and Jinx were next to Beast Boy and then screamed in my face

Speddy and Jinx:OMG Star we haven't seen you in like 13 years , how have you been?

Kori:Good ,um.. Beast Boy can i talk to you ?

Beast Boy: sure what about

Kori: um i was thinking that Kiara and i could sing a song tonight for you guys ,i thing Raven would love it!

Beast Boy: sure go right ahead i get the stage ready for you and you can go on right now

Kori: ok

The Song

Kiara and i got on the stage and beast boy anocced what we were doing

Beast Boy: hey everybody , My dear friend Kori and her Daugther would like to have you attenion and i think Raven will enjoy it.

Kori: hi everybody ..um I'm Kori Anders and you guys might know me as Starfire ,but I'm here today as just Kori and i would like to introuduce you to my daugther Kiara and we are going to sing a song called love story by Taylor Swift

we were both young when i first saw you

I close my eyes

and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

on a balcony in summer air

see the lights

see the party the ball gowns

i see you make your way though the crowd

and say hello , little did i know

that you were romeo, you were throwing pebbles

and my daddy said stay away from juliet

and i was crying on the staircase

beging you please don't go and i said

(Kiara starts playing the violin)

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

i'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess

it's a love story baby just say yes

so i sneak out to the garden to see you

we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

so close your eyes

escape this town for a little while

hu oh 'cause you were romeo, i was a scarlet letter

and my daddy said stay away from juliet

but you were everything to me

i was begging you please don't go and i said

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

i'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess

it's a love story baby just say yes

(Kiara starts playing the guitar)

romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

this love is difficult , but it's real

don't be afriad we'll make it out of this mess

it's a love story baby just say yes

oh oh

i got tired or waiting

wondering if you were ever coming around

my faith in you is fading

when i met you on the outskirts of town, and i said

romeo save me i've been feeling so alone

i keep waitng for you but you never come

is this in my head i don't know what to think

he knelt to the ground and pulls out a ring and said,

marry me juliet

you never have to be alone

i love you at that's all there is to know

i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

it's a love story baby just say yes

oh oh ,oh oh

'cause we were both young when i first saw you

Kori had finished the song every clapped ,Raven cried , and Kiara ran up and hugged her mother then took her arms and flew her up a bit,

Kiara: Mom you did great!

Kori: no you did good on that violin and guitar!

Kiara: oh mom stop it ( kiara started to turn red)

Kiara: i learned from the best mom ever

(Raven crying came over)

Kori: omg what's wrong Raven

Raven: nothing i just liked the song so much you have a very beautiful voice starfire i never knew .

Kori: well i could always do that and i learned how to play all the instruments, but violin is my faviorte,tee-hee

Raven:well that's good

Kori: hey where's Kiara

Raven:over there

Kiara was over by other Titans that didn't know her and she got Jinx's daughters, and Super girl's daugthers and Power girl's daughter to help her, she was going to do a song

Kiara:1234! Kiara started before her song

Kiara ,Jinx's daugthers ,Jane and jen and Super girl's Sari and Sera and power girl's daughter Mina daugther started

The 5 girls:

When there's trouble you know who to call

Teen Titans

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans

when there's evil on the attack

you can rest knowing they got your back

'cuz when the world needs heros on patrol

Teen Titans Go!

with their superpowers they unite.

Teen Titans

never met a villian that they liked

Teen Titans

they've got the bad guys on the run

they never stop 'till the job gets done

'cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans Go!

Teen Titans Go!

if your heart is black you better watch out

you can not escape the team

when they catch you there won't be any doubt

you've been beaten by the teens

beaten by the teens

T-E-E-N!

T-I-T-A-N-S!

TEEN

TITANS!

LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N!

T-I-T-A-N-S!

TEEN

TITANS!

LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N!

T-I-T-A-N-S!

TEEN

TITANS!

LET'S GO!

(music plays)

when there's trouble you know who to call,

Teen Titans!

From their tower , they can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

you can rest knowing they got your back

'cuz when the world needs heros on patrol

TEEN

TITANS

GO!

TEEN

TITANS

GO!

one, two,three,four,

GO!

TEEN TITANS!

Kiara: Yeah!

Sari, Jane,mina,jen and sera: that was awesome!

Kiara: thanks for doing it with me!

Kori came over to comment on her daugther's song that she made up, the rest of the night was just talking and kiara was with around all the super heros and showing her some of her martiel arts and gymnastics skills, nightwing was even impressed, that he chalenaged Kiara

Nightwing:Ok Kiara, show me what you got

Kiara: you are sooo on

when they started Kiara was beating Nightwing

Nightwing: not to bad for an beginer,but you are going to lose

Kiara: oh i'm not a beginer, and i won't lose to a person like you

Kiara and nightwing kept on fighting,but then Nightwing gave up and lost, but Kiara won!

Nightwing: nice job!

Kiara: you too, Kiara said tired and was about to fall, but her mother got her just in time and took her to the end of the hall where no one was

Kiara: mom did you see me, i todally beat the great Nightwing.

Kori: yes i saw great job,but rest now, Kori and her daugther sat on the floor at the end of the hall and fell asleep,

when the party was over and everyone was leaving Nightwing noticed Kori and Kiara asleep on the floor,when he got to where they were Kiara had just woken up ,but not Kori so nightwing picked up Kori and Kiara followed as they went to his car and he drove them home


	7. Chapter 6

In the Car

Nightwing: so how did you like the party?

Kiara: it was great!

Nightwing: you know you are great at martial arts, who taught you?

Kiara: no one , i just was always able to do martial arts it just came naturally to me like gymnastics,but i take classes for that.

Nightwing: that's amazing, so is your dad home?

Kiara: i don't have a dad,

Nightwing:What?

Kiara: well i mean i had one once i guess ,but i've never met him,mom is the only on who know who my dad is , but i'm ok with it

Nightwing; it must be so werid not knowing who your dad is .

Kiara: yeah, but you get used to it

Nightwing : I never had a dad either, he died when i was little

Kiara: that's sad, i mean my dad's alive, i think

Nightwing: do you care for your dad

Kiara: yeah, when i was a baby till i was 7 i used to write him a card for father's day and Christmas ,but i never sent them cause i didn't know where he lived

Nightwing: well that's kinda sad ,but who ever your dad i'm sure if he ever sees your cards he will love them

Kiara: thanks that means a lot,um you can turn here

nightwing finally reached Kiara and Kori's house

Kiara: thanks for everything

as she talked to him as they walked in their house and he carried her mom upstair

Kiara: you can just take her to her room down there

Nightwing:ok

Nightwing carried Kori to her room

Nightwing:Wow what a beatuiful room

he then placed her on her bed

Nightwing: Night Star, he wishpered in her ear and then he left her room, and walked into Kiara's room to find her asleep already and said good night to her to.

Nightwing was outside he turned back to the house

Nightwing:Good Night and Good-Bye Star

The Next Morning

Kiara: Mom you'll be late for work

Kori: that's silly Kiara how am i going to be late if i'm the owner

Kiara: i Don't know Mom, but you'll find a way i know it

At Kiara's school 

Kiara: ok team , 1234

right, left , high kick,

Kiara: ok now do that 3 times but, fast

Kiara: ready,ok

We are the best team in town

no one can beat us when we come around

yeah were the best, no need to test

so come on,come on ,come and get us

we're not scared

cus we've got you in our trap

so who's the best

we are, we are ( 2X )

yeah that's right cuz you aren't us

yeah !

Kiara finshed practice and walked home on her way home she saw some one robbing money from the bank

Kiara:I think the titans can rest for one day i got this

Kiara : Strawberry Moonfire Power

(Opps sorry reader's i forgot to tell you when Kiara uses her power's well for descice she has to transform )

(SPOILER ALERT Kiara also has speacial powers she can control water, and Kori can control plants)

Burglar: Heheh with the titans not here no one can stop me

Kiara: i think you should rechange that

Kiara apeared infront of the burglar ,she had a straplish pink top with with a ruffled pink shirt and ribbions that flowed through her hot pink hair down her arms and legs, and at the end of her hair ribbions, bright saphire blue eyes and there was gloves and on her legs flat shoes,on her head there was two black cat ears and she had a black tail with a bell

Burglar:i don't need to your a little kid ,you are powerless

(Kiara's eyes turned hot pink)

Kiara: you better take that back

Kiara then used her pink star blots and blasted him,then she used some water and made the water pull him down and with the water and her starbolts she created a hard crystal thing that wrapped around the guy's hands

Kiara: who's the little kid now

(Kiara turned around a fillped her hair as she walked away)

Kiara: hmm, worthless


	8. Chapter 7

The Titan's Finally Show Up

when the titans arrived the burglar was allready in the cop car, so nightwing disided to ask some witnesses

Nightwing:What happend here?

Witness:it was the worst thing i saw, some girl in a pink stapless top and ruffled skirt with pink hair and cat ears and cat tail, and then she used water and she used lasers to bring him down

Nightwing:Raven,Beast boy

Both of them: yeah

Nightwing: find this girl with Pink hair and Pink eyes

Both: got it

Kiara At Home Again

Kori: you're late ,you weren't fighting with bad guys again were you?

Kiara: yes mama

Kori:Kiara how could you?

Kiara: i did it and it was awsome i even caught this guy and his in jail now, he was robbing a bank and was holding hostagyes,so i saved the people inside and i put him to justice

Kori: Kiara Grayson you are just like your father.

Kiara: Ok mom you always say that

(the door bell rang)

Kori: Hello

Raven: hey star

Kiara: Mom who is it ?

Kori:it's raven

Raven: hey

Kiara: oh hi Rae

Kori: so whatcha doin here?

Raven: well Boy Blunder told us to find the girl who took down this robber idk why

Kori: oh well robin will be robin

Kiara: yeah hahaaha that's funny right mom that he would want to find a girl i bet he doesn't even know she has cat ea...she then shout her mouth she had said to much

Raven: omg how did you know?

Kori: call it a lucky guess

Kiara: i kind of know her really well

Raven: really where is she?

Kori: standing right in front of you

Raven: WHAT!

Kiara: yeah that girl was me

Kori: see kiara uses that disscose so no one from her school finds about her , but that cat person is part of her she can get the ears at any time

Raven: but how did you do that cystal

Kiara: well i can bend water and with my starblots i can make crystal

Kori: and i can control plants with my starbolts and with that i can make a hard rock texter

Raven: that's so cool, why did you never tell me that you could control plants star

Kori: well i didn't know i could i didn't know what plants were when i came to Earth and when Kiara was little i was planting a gardening and i touched a plant and it grew in the palm of my hand

Raven: that's amazing

Kiara: want to see?

Raven:sure

Kiara: ok but my cat ears might pop out

Kori: and my dog ears two

Raven:you have dog ears ?  
Kori: yeah anyways wanna see it?

Raven: that's ok it will be so cool

kiara: ok whatch this

just then cat ears poped out of Kiara's hair and her eyes turned dark blue

and she a blue starbolt apeard in her hand she then got water out of a glass with her other hand and compind them and it formed a cyrstal

Raven: that was awesome !

Kori: isn't it but you must not tell robin

Raven:ok

Kiara: Well good night i've got got a game tomorrow mom your coming right? Raven want to come to?

Raven: sure i would love to

Kiara: omg thanks rae

Kiara ran upstairs

Kori: that's sooo sweet of you Raven

Raven: yeah but boy blunder can't find out that i'm going

Kori: yeah

Kiara's School

Kiara: hey everyone i'm Kiara Grayson and i am the head cheerleader and i am proud to introduce to you the homecoming jump city high football players

with that the cheerleading will open the game

ready

ok

la la lala

lal la lala

I didn't count on this

before my very first kiss

this isn't the path we choose

but there's so much we could do

so team up

team up

are you up for it?

put your hand in mine it's a perfect fit

so team up

team up

cause it's up to us

but it's hard to save the world when you falling in love

lalaalala la

if we band together like birds of a feather will be friends forever

going up up up

team up

cause it's not to late

to save the day if we colabute

team up team up

cause it's up to us but it hard to save the world

yeah it's hard to save the world when your falling in love

laalalalal la la

Kiara: go!

Raven:Omg that was sooo good ,but at the begining did she say Kiara GRAYSON! as in Richard Grayson ,who just so happens to be Nightwing

Kori: hahahahaha i might as well as tell you before you read my mind, yes ,she's um my and Nightwing's daughter ,but you must not tell him , i left because of her ,and the other day he got mad at me cause he thinks Kiara is some guy's daugther that i left for him

Raven: oh Kori , that Boy Blunder can get on everyones nerves sometimes

Kori: tell me about it

when the football game was over Kiara ran over

Kiara:hey , hey mom

Kori: Kiara you did great, i didn't know you were doing the opening speech

Kiara: really i had soooo many nerves,and yeah the cheerleaders voted for me

Raven: well i think you didn't do great ... you did AWESOME!

Kiara: really thanks Raven that means alot

Kori: yeah and you can call her racheal here

Raven: yeah it's ok if you do i mean it is my name

Kiara: well that makes sense. i guess

Kori: come on Kiara it's time to go home,

Kiara: awww but i wanted to talk to Racheal some more

Raven: yeah kori

Kiara: can she sleepover?

Kori: Kiara i don't know

Kiara: awww come on mom

Raven: come on Kori it's ok

Kori: ok Fine let's go


	9. Chapter 8

At the Pizza restarant

Kiara: so mom do you think we might see them again

Kori: I don't think sooo,but i think it's time to go home

Kiara: ok let me just finish my pizza

then Kori and her daughter walked home

walking home

Kiara: mom why do i get the feeling that you know the Titans some how other then meeting today?

Kori:well because i used to be a Titan too!

Kira: what! mom that's sooo cool , how come you never told me?

Kori: because i had to leave the Titans before you were born and that's that

Kiara: oh well ok

At Kori's and Kiara's house

Kiara: Mom i'm going to sleep i have mid-terms tomorrow

Kori: ok

(then the door bell rang)

who could that be ? Kori thought

Kori: hello how may i help y... Robin!

Nightwing: you know it is Nightwing anyways where did you go?

Kori:well i told you i had to go pick up kiara and...wait what are you doing here and how do you know where i live?

Nightwing: well i wanted to see if you were ok and i knew were you lived cus you left your purse

Kori: oh well thanks ... would you like to come in?

Nightwing: Sure

Kori: but you have to be quiet kiara just went to bed and she has mid-terms tomorrow

Nightwing: ok... so Star tell me about youself i mean you can tell me who you had a daughter with! Nightwing got angry

Kori: hey you don't have to get angry,her dad is someone i truly loved and i still do now..

Nightwing:so it was a guy after you left?

Kori:I can only tell you it was a man i truly loved and i still love to this day..

Nightwing : Star how could you ... ugh..

Kori: Robin calm down!

Nightwing:whatever i'm leaving!

Kori:Wait Ro...

and then he left without Kori telling him her answer

The Next Morning

Kiara:Morning mom

Kori: Morning

Kori then handed her daughter breakfast looking sad

Kiara: why so sad mom?

Kori: Oh no reason,hey isn't time for school?

Kiara: omg you right i'm sooo going to be late,bye mom

and Kiara ran out the door and ran as fast she could and then starting flying

Kori then got ready for work before she got into her rented car she looked in the mailbox and then saw a letter

It read:

Dear Kori and Kiara Anders,

You are invited to :

Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan's

Engangment party!

Place:City Hall

Date:September 24, 2010

time:8:30 P.M

please RSVP at 545-278-1234 or 545-768-9750

Hope To See You There !

I guess i should go ,let me call

Hello this is Titans Tower this is Nightwing speaking how may i help you?

Kori:Hi this is Kori is raven there?

Nightwing:yeah wait a min. will yea , raven come and get the phone!

Raven: who is it ?

Nightwing: it's that b, Kori !

Raven:Oh hey star ,so you coming?

Kori:I didn't know we could come

Raven: sure you can Star you like family

Kori: really thanks! that means so much!

Kori: so i'll guess i'll see you tomorrow,bye!

Raven: bye Star see you!


	10. Chapter 9

At Kiara's House

Kiara: so Raven , when's the wedding?

Raven: um well it's next month

Kiara: omg really? who's going to be your bridesmates?

Raven: well i was going to ask you guys, and i was going to ask your mom if she wanted to be my maid of honor

Kiara: omg thanks!

Kori: I would love to Raven

Raven: great , and Thanks

A Month Later the wedding

Kiara walked down the ahile with her boyfrind mark

(Mark was one of the groomsmen because they had no partner for Kiara and Mark was aloud to do it because Kiara suggested it)

Kiara: i wonder how Raven is ?

Mark: yeah she must be so nerves

Kiara: yeah i know i wonder how my mom is i mean she's walking down with nightwing

Mark: why is that bad?

Kiara: I don't know they just don't like each other for some odd reason

( Just then Kori and Richard walked down and met Kiara and Mark at the altar)

(next came bubblebee and cyborg)

(Lastly came Raven and Beast Boy)

The Prist:DO you Garfiled Logan take Racheal Roth to be your wife?

Beast Boy: I Do

The Prist:DO you Reachel Roth take Garfiled Logan to be your husband?

Raven: I Do

The Prist: Then i now pronose you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride

(Raven and Beastboy Kissed and walked out)

At the reseption

Kori and Richard walked in first

The Dj: I would like to annoce the Maid of Honor and Best man

Kori Anders and Richard Grayson

(people claped then bubblebee and cyborg walked in)

Dj:i would like to annoce the 1st bridesmate and 1st best man

Karen Stone and Victor Stone

(people claped and Kiara and Mark walked in)

Dj: I would like to annconce the 2nd bridesmate and 2nd best man

Mark Manison and Kiara Gr... but Kori stoped him from saying her last name

(people clapped and then Raven and Bestboy walked in)

Dj:Now i would like anncoece you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Logan

Dj:they will have the first dance, and Ms. Kiara is singing the song

Kiara: Hi i'm kiara and i'm singing fallin' for you

i don't know but, i think i may be fallin' for you

droping so quickly

maybe i should keep this to myself

wait until i know you better

i trying not to tell you

but i want to

i scared of what you say

so i'm hiding

what i feeling

but i'm tired of

holding this inside my head

i've been spending all my time

just thinking about you

i don't know what to do

i think i'm falling for you

i've been waiting all my life

and now i found you

i don't know what to do

i think i falling for

yooooouuu

falling for yoooouuu

as i'm standing here and you hold my hand

pull me towards you

and we start to dance

all around us

i see nobody

here in silence

it's just you and me

i'm trying not to tell you , but i want to

i'm scared of what you say

so i'm hiding what i'm feeling

but i'm tired of holding this inside my head

i've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you

i don't know what to do i think i'm fallin' for you

i've been whating all my life and now i've found you

i don't know what to do i think i fallin' for youuuu

i'm fallin' for yooouu

oh i just can't it

my heart is racing

(emocions) keep spining out

i've spening all my time just thinking about you

i don't know what to do

i think i fallin' for you

i've been waiting

all my life and then i've found you

i don't now what to do i think i fallin' for youuuuu

fallin' for yooouuuu

i think i fallin for yooouu

i can't stop thinking about it

i want you all around me

and i can't just hide it

i think i fallin' for you

fallin' for you

i can't stop thinking bout it

i want you all around me

and now i just can't hide it

i think i fallin' for yoou

i'm fallin' for yoooouuu

ohhhhh

ohh noo no

uhhh

ohh fallin' for you

Kiara was done with the song and the Dj took the mic.

DJ:thanks Kiara and now all the bridesmates and bestmen grab you partners and have the first dance

(Richard grabbed Kori and took her to the dance floor and so did Mark and Cyborg)

(Richard and Kori dancing)

(Kiara and Mark had gone out)


	11. Chapter 10

Out with Kiara and Mark

Kiara: this is soooo much fun

Mark: yup

Kiara: let's race

Mark: Kiara i don't think we should do that

Kiara: come on

Mark: ok ,come on Kiara i'll beat you

Kiara: no you woun't...ugh

Mark: Kiara

Mark turned around to see Kiara on the floor uncouious

Mark: ahhhh Kiara

Mark picked up Kiara and took her to the hospital and called kori

Mark said out of breath

Kori: what is Mark?

Mark:Kiara, she ,she had another attack

Kori:oh no,where are you?

Mark: we're at the hospital it was worse this time

Kori: i'll be right there!

Richard and Kori 

Richard: who was that?

Kori: it was Mark, Kiara's in the hosptial

Richard: what!

Richard: come on let's go

At the Hospital

Kori: Kiara please

Nurse:In there

Kori:Kiara!

Kori yelled as she barged into the room to see kiara awake and talking to Mark

Kiara: Mom!

Kori: Kiara ! are you ok?

Kiara:yeah i'm fine

Mark: she just had an another attack but it was worse

Kori and Richard went into the hall for a second to talk

Richard: what does Mark mean by attack and worse

Kori:Kiara's had attacks since she was little ,she has a diease

Richard:what kind of diease?

Kori: it's a tameran diease, she can't get rid of it

Richard: and the diease does what?

Kori: when she uses her power's to much or runs or does things that may cause her to have an attack

( Just then Robin's comunacater went off)

Richard: i have to go

Kiara: wait i wanna go to

Kori: no Kiara

Kiara: but mom

Kori: no Kiara your hurt

Kiara: but he has, he has the girls mom you know i can't live without them

Kori: fine but promise me not to use (she the whisperd) all powers

Kiara: mom what do you mean?

Kori: just never mind

Richard:ok let's go

Kiara: wait we can't go out like this

Richard: what do you mean?

Kori: oh i know let's do it

Kiara: Strawberry Nightfire Power

Kori: Nightberry Starfire Power

a second later Kori and Kiara appereard infront of Richard transformid

Kori had dog ears and tail and purple top that showed her belly and purple highheels her hair turned her naturly color red and she had longer hair that went to the floor and had white bowss that went though out her whole outfit and hair,also with her natural emerald eyes

Kiara had a straplish pink top with with a ruffled pink shirt and ribbions that flowed through her hot pink hair down her arms and legs,Bright saphire Blue eyes so rare and at the end of the ribbion there were gloves and on her legs flat shoes,on her head there was two black cat ears and she had a black tail with a bell

Richard: WOW !

Kori:yeah i know, now close your mouth Boy Blunder

Kiara: let's go !

At the crime scene

Kori: i don't think you should be doing that

Villian: who are you?

Kiara: Let's just say you don't want to even know

Kiara then used her power to get the water and she combinded her starbolt and the water to make a cyrstal and threw it at the villian

Kiara: take that

Villian:Oh i will ( i know chessy)

Kori used her powers with plants also

Richard: since when could you do that

Kori:always, look watch out

Just then Kori and Richard got hit by a bulder

Kiara:Mom!

Then out of the shadows came Kiara's warriors that protect her , the Nightstar protecters

Luna:Kiara!

Kiara: Luna

Just then every one even Raven ,BB,Cyborg, and all the titans were attacked except for Kiara

Kiara: Nooooo

Kiara's eyes turned hot pink and she flew up in the air using all her power on the villian she was at her limit then she used her cyrstal that she had to transform with and she glowed again a second later she appered in a white dress with a gold star neckless and a crown her hair had red highlights in it and a black tip at the bottom and gold stars on top of the dress with star earings and a star in the middle of her forehead

Kori: Kiara i told you , i told you Kori said before she went up into the air and appered in a white dress with a gold star neckless and a crown her hair was red and she had black highlights in it and a black tip at the bottom and gold stars on top of the dress just like Kiara but her crown was bigger with star earings and a star in the middle of her forehead

Richard: Kori? then Richard's body glowed and he appered in front of Kori with a suit and a cape on and a star mask

Kiara: Who do you think you are?

Villian: A Villian Duh(another chessy coment sorry)

Kiara then used her powers and without breaking a sweat finished him off

Kiara: Leave my sight

Kiara then held her hand over everyone and they glowed and went up into space and landed on...


	12. Chapter 11

Tameran

In Tameran every superhero known to man all the superheros in the universe no the galiaxy arrived in Tameran

Richard: Kori where are we?

Kori: My home,Tameran!

Richard: How did we get here?

Kori: i told her not to do it

Richard: who?

Kori: Kiara

Richard: How ?

Kori: she used all her powers and i told her not to

( just then everyone went to the meeting hall )

Kiara was at the stand where Kori and Kiara nomaly stood

Kiara: Mom come here

Kori: Kiara where did you go ?

Kiara: i got here first anways i have to begin

Kiara then started the meeting or thingy i don't know what it's called anyways back at the thingy

Kiara:Hi everyone my name is Kiara and i am the princess of Tameran , and i invited you here today because one some of you guys have met eachother and some have no clue who you are our where you come from, but that's not the big thing were here today , the Teen Titans battled the brain years ago and i sad to say this but him and his forces are back again and their army's even stronger,because all of your enemies came together and are planing on distroying the world, no the galaxy ,so if we fight together we can win and concere this world of evil.

Kiara: so let me show you who your going to be training with , first off the Sailor Scouts , Neo Queen Serenty who is formaly known as Sailor Moon leader of the sailor scouts who is scout of Love and justice, but that goes up to Sailor Venus Scout of Love and beauty,Sailor Jupiter scout of thunder and lightning,Sailor Mars scout of fire and chants ,Sailor Mercury scout of water and wisdom,Sailor Uranus scout of earth and power,Sailor Neptune scout of water and music,Sailor Pluto scout of time and space,Sailor Saturn scout of death and distrucsion,and Sailor mini moon ,my best friend , Princess and heir to the Earth and Moon thrown,and King Endymion King of Cyrstal Tokyo

Kiara: next there's the Toyko Mew Mews,Leader Ichigo who is formed with the wild cat,Mint is the bird,Lettece is the dolphin,pudding is the Monkey and Renne is the wolf,also there's Mayasa as the blue night

Kiara:after them is Karin ,Kazune, and Micchi, they have special rings that transforms then into gods, first there's Karin she is the goddess of Love ,Kazune is the god of the sun ,and Micchi is the god of fighting

Kiara:then there's Mermaid melody , Luchia princess of the northeast sea,Hannon pricess of the west sea,Rina princess of the southwest sea,coco princess of the east sea,seria princess of the southeast sea,Huri princess princess of the north sea and her twin sister Nuri princess of the south sea ,there all Mermaid and sing as there divence.

Kiara: here are Inuyasha ,Kagome,Miroko ,Sango and her 2 tailed cat Killa,and shippo

there are from the furtal era ,except Kagome and have great powers,Inuyasha is a half dog demon with his showd the tetciga he can do many moves,Kagome is a pristest and uses her sacred powers along with her arrows,Miroko has a windtunel in his right hand ,Sango is a demon slayer and is highly trained her 2 tailed cat Killa may look cute but in battle can get fersis,Shippo is a fox demon with his magic he can make all sorts of tricks

KIara: Sakura and Sharon Li ,Sakura is the owner of the former Clow cards,now know as Sakura cards. sharon is Clow reed's decended , Sakura and Sharon are very powerful and know how to use magic .

Kiara: then there's Amu Haminori,Tadasa-kun, and their other friends Ruma Ikito, they have shugo charas that are there would be selves normally each person would have 1 but Amu has 4 Sue,Miki,Dia and Ran.

Kiara: also there is Aang,Katara,sokka,sukie,toph and Zuko. Aang is the avatar he can bend all the elements fire,water,air and earth, Katara is a water bender and Sokka is her brother but he can't bend Toph is an earth bender and Zuko is a fire bender also the fire is a kori warrior ehich was 1 of aang's past lives.

Kiara: then there is Kasabe maron and Ceriki they are warriors of god and captor demons.

Kiara: Finally are the Teen Titans protecters of the city with 4 bases one in the North,South,East,and West ,the Teen Titans started from the North team

Kiara: now that you've met everyone training will start in 2 hours so chat and get ready and met her at 4:00 o'clock P.M


	13. Chapter 12

right after the speech

Kori: Kiara what was that about?

Kiara:i didn't want to say anything ,but for months i didn't tell you

i saw it in the stars 1 night and i was afraid to tell you.

Richard:but, how can that be we beat the bra... (Robin was then interrupted)

Mar'i: Kiara ! Mom ! a girl with long jet black hair and Emerald green and wore the same thing Kiara wore said as she was running down the hall.

Kiara: Mar'i ! she said as she ran up to hug her

Richard: who's this ?and why did she say Mom?

Mar'i: opps, sorry, i was rude, My name is Mar'i i'm 13 years old and if you haven't noticed by now i'm Kiara's twin sister

Richard: KIARA HAS A TWIN SISTER!

Kori: yup best 9 months of my life ! (Kori said sarcaticly )

Richard: but wait why aren't u living on Earth?

Mar'i : oh i've been living on Tameran to help with my traning and help for the battle

Kori: ok what do you girls mean by battle ?

Mar'i and Kiara: Well we can not tell because it is to painful us, we have seen these visions and after there over we feel such pain.

Kiara: Mar'i feels such pain and sees these visions in the morning

Mar'i: and Kiara feels such pain and sees such visions at night

Kiara: and there soo painful,

Mar'i: all we see is ugly, nasty things.

Kiara: i see blood and almost dead people

Mar'i: and i see a war and evil,depmented faces

Kori: why didn't you tell me?

Mar'i and Kiara:because those people who were almost dead and soo much blood around them were you guys and all the adults,some of the kids were just bearly getting though the fight.

Mar'i: and we do not wish this crewl fate to happen

Kiara: because you link us together with everyone and you make our light shine bright

Kori: oh girls kori saod as she went to hug them

kiara: well we should go we have to train

Mar'i: yeah well Kiara should go train because you know that's really not me

Kori: bye girls

after the girls keft Kori and Richard started talking

Kori: i don't know what i'm going to about them i mean i could ask... no i can not ask anyone,there is no one with the ledanges anymore only ... only he was, glourf


	14. Chapter 13

After Training Practice

Kiara: that was a great practice

Mar'i: Kiara i don't know how you do that for 2 hours everyday

Kiara: normally i would go on long if someone didn't complain

Bruce: you guys never change

Mar'i and Kiara : Grandpa ! as they ran to hug him

Kori and Richard then walked down the hall

Kori: Bruce ! Kori then walked up to hug him

Richard: Bruce what are you doing here?

Bruce: well i suppose Kiara sent me here just like all the other superheros in the galaxy!

Kiara : hahahah well sorry !

Richard: and how do you know Kiara and Mar'i ?

Kiara and Mar'i: Because his our Grandfather !

Kori: well when i came back to Earth i had to stay somewhere and Bruce took me in.

Kiara: so Bird Boy how do you know our Grandfather?

Richard: Well Bruce is the one who trained me and he is my adoptive Father

Mar'i: that is sooo Cool!

Kiara:Well it is ok, i mean ok so he was taught by the same guy i was big deal !

Kori: Kiara!

Bruce: well Kiara it's not really like that , I mean i am the best trainer.

Kiara: Well i've got to go i have some more training to do.

Kiara then walked away

Richard: what's her problem

mar'i: well i think she doesn't like you

and then no one said anything and Bruce,Kori and Richard walked away into the Grand Libary

Back With Kiara

kiara: Mr. I know everything just has to show off

Kiara said as she kicked the punching bag off the wall


End file.
